TAN REAL COMO UN HOLLOW
by yura.afrody1
Summary: RUKIA Y RENJI LLEGAN A LA CIUDAD DE KARAKURA EL DIA DE HALLOWEEN, CAMINO A CASA DE ICHIGO UNA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA LLAMA SU ATENCION, AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR DE DONDE PROVIENE SE TOPAN CON ICHIGO Y SUS AMIGOS LOS CUALES INDICAN QUE SE TRATA DE UNA MANSION EMBRUJADA, AL ENTRAR RUKIA E ICHIGO DEBEN ENFRENTAR AL ESPECTRO QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN AQUEL LUGAR QUE PESE A NO SER UN HOLLOW ES IGUAL


Que tal mi queridos lectores, aquí les traigo este Fanfic de Halloween

"Este Fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de Facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"

Quiero enviar un saludo muy especial para mi amiga Kimi Sōsuke que también está participando en el concurso

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite sama

La historia es creación única de mi imaginación

 **Tan real como hollow**

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la ciudad de karakura, los niños comenzaban a salir a las calles con sus disfraces de dia de Halloween, en el cielo una enorme puerta se abrió, de ella atravesaron un joven de cabellera roja y una chica de ojos violetas.

\- por fin nos permiten regresar – comento la joven de cabellera negra mientras saltaba por los tejados con gran velocidad

\- ya lo creo, tiene mucho tiempo que no vemos a los chicos – comento el joven que le acompañaba con una enorme sonrisa

\- ya quiero llegar a casa de Ichigo a descansar – dijo la joven de mirada violeta mientras pensaba en la comida que preparaba la pequeña hermana del joven de cabellera naranja

\- oye Rukia, ¿no has pensado en quedarte mejor con Urahara san?, podría malinterpretarse que siempre llegues a dormir en la habitación de Ichigo – comento divertido su mejor amigo de la infancia

Rukia no supo que contestar, el rubor se subió a sus mejillas rápidamente, estaba en un verdadero apuro, Renji se reía a viva voz de su reacción, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando un enorme reiatsu llamo su atención, la pareja de shinigamis cambio su rumbo para legar al lugar de donde provenía semejante poder.

\- Renji, es ahí – grito Rukia señalando una enorme mansión a la distancia

El de cabellera roja miro en dirección de la mansión, la observo atentamente, algo en aquel reiatsu le parecía extraño – oye Rukia – llamo a su compañera para expresarle su preocupación.

\- lo se Renji, no es un reiatsu normal de hollow – respondió la joven de mirada violeta a su compañero – debemos estar alertas – finalizo posándose frente al enorme cancel oscuro que daba entrada a la enorme mansión.

Rukia y Renji observaron la enorme finca, delimitada por un pequeño muro de apenas un metro donde se posaba un enorme enrejado de color negro dando una altura de aproximadamente 3 metros, y la única entrada posible era el enorme cancel posado frente a ellos con la leyenda "Clover Lawn", enormes jardines alrededor de la enorme casa, pintada de un elegante color blanco, con los techos de teja pintada de color negro y los ventanales enormes con un vitral negro en forma de trébol a la mitad de cada uno, terminaban de recorrer la mansión con la mirada en busca del individuo que desprendía tal poder.

\- ¡Rukia, Renji! – les grito una voz muy familiar desde la distancia

Rukia y Renji giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a la persona que le había llamado, por la calle se acercaba un joven de cabellera naranja, acompañado de su amigo de lentes y un enorme moreno.

\- Ichigo – dijo la pequeña kuchiki acercándose al trio de jóvenes junto con su compañero de cabellera roja

\- Cuánto tiempo Abarai san – comento Uryu Ishida acomodándose los lentes

\- bastante diría yo – respondió el de cabellera roja saludando a sus tres amigos

\- ¿Dónde está Inoue? – pregunto Rukia al observar que la joven de horquillas no los acompañaba como siempre

\- está con mis hermanas – respondió Ichigo secamente, mientras se acercaba a la imponente entrada de la mansión

\- Inoue san se quedó cuidando a las hermanas de kurosaki mientras piden dulces con sus amigos y nosotros venimos a ver qué sucede – comento Ishida para informar mejor a sus amigos acerca de la joven y aclarar la respuesta tan seca del joven de cabellera naranja

\- ¿también sintieron el enorme reiatsu de hace un momento?- pregunto Renji observando la enorme mansión nuevamente

\- así es, aunque es algo diferente como para ser un hollow – comento Chad acercándose a Ichigo que miraba fijamente la entrada

El joven de cabellera naranja empujo el enorme cancel para que pudieran entrar, detrás del caminaba Rukia y Renji, seguidos de Uryu y finalmente Chad que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- es algo tétrico ¿no? – pregunto Renji nerviosamente, a pesar de ser un shinigami, lo referente a la noche de Halloween y lugares malditos le ponía los nervios de punta.

\- es la Clover Lawn después de todo – respondió Chad en tono serio, al igual que Renji se sentía un poco nervio por el lugar

\- ¿qué es lo que saben del lugar? – pregunto Rukia mientras caminaban por los jardines donde se podían observar grandes cantidades de arbustos, estatuas, fuentes, pero todo con referencia a los tréboles

Por fin el grupo de amigos termino de inspeccionar el enorme jardín de la mansión sin encontrar nada extraño, se pararan frente a la puerta de madera que daba entrada a la enorme casa, en el picaporte se apreciaba un pequeño trébol negro.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, por dentro todo se veía oscuro, apenas y se podía distinguir las sabanas que cubrían los muebles que aún se encontraban ahí, lentamente se adentraron en la casa para recorrer una a una las habitaciones.

\- la Clover Lawn, una mansión maldita en la ciudad de karakura, según las leyendas…- comenzó a narrar Uryu mientras recorrían la sala y el comedor, todos los muebles se encontraban cubiertos, incluso la chimenea – los dueños originales eran una joven familia proveniente de escocia… -

Renji interrumpió al joven de lentes – eso explica el amor a los tréboles – comento en tono sarcástico, cuando un crujido en el piso de arriba les llamo la atención

Todos se miraron nerviosos, no podían sentir ningún reiatsu nuevamente por lo que no podían explicar el crujido – continuare… tiempo después el hombre se volvió loco y mato a su esposa y sus tres hijas – Uryu se acomodó los lentes nervioso

El grupo de jóvenes llego nuevamente al recibidor y miraron hacia arriba de las escaleras, una enorme araña colgando se mecía sin razón alguna, nuevamente un crujido en la planta alta y repentinamente las sabanas que cubrían los espejos volaron en las habitaciones dejándolos descubiertos.

\- esto no me gusta – comento Renji nervioso y colocando su mano en su zanpakuto

\- todos los espejos se han descubierto – dijo Chad mirando las sabanas que habían llegado hasta sus pies

\- debemos subir – ordeno Ichigo comenzando a subir los escalones que chillaban a cada paso que daba.

Los jóvenes siguieron al chico de cabellera naranja, con forme más tiempo pasaba, se sentían más preocupados, el pulso se les aceleraba, la respiración de todos, era lenta y el sudor de nerviosismo recorría sus frentes, al terminar de subir las escaleras un enorme pasillo que cruzaba de lado a lado se posaba ante ellos, puertas de ambos lado, seguramente habitaciones, en el piso se observaban algunas sabanas, al igual que en el piso de abajo los espejos se habían descubierto.

\- creo que debemos separarnos – comento Uryu mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo y contando el número de puertas

\- seis habitaciones y un ático – dijo Rukia mirando a sus compañeros

\- Uryu y Renji vallan a las habitaciones de la izquierda, Chad quédate aquí vigilando las escaleras y el piso inferior, Rukia y yo iremos a las habitaciones de la derecha y al ático – ordeno Ichigo desenfundando su zanpakuto, algo no le agradaba en todo aquello, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, los espejos habían sido descubiertos, no era un joven supersticioso pero había algo extraño en ese lugar

Una a una fueron abriendo las habitaciones, enormes camas en cada una, diferentes colores de papel tapiz, buros y tocadores, sabanas que cubrían espejos encontradas por el piso en cada habitación. Finalmente Ichigo y Rukia terminaron de recorrer las habitaciones, miraron hacia el techo.

Un grito ensordecedor y desgarrador se escuchó en toda la mansión – podría jurar que fue un grito de mujer – comento Renji con los sentidos a flor de piel

Ichigo y Rukia estaban espalda con espalda, algo había en aquella casa que les ponía los pelos de punta, y después de aquel grito no había duda alguna, un fuerte golpe en el ático, ambos miraron la puerta en el techo, rápidamente se separaron cuando las escaleras cayeron como si los invitaran a subir, la pareja trago saliva con nerviosismo, Ichigo comenzó a subir, fuera lo que fuera debían investigarlo pero no permitiría que algo le pasara a la joven de mirada violeta.

\- Abarai san mira – dijo Uryu señalando por la ventana una pequeña sombra en el jardín que pareciera los miraba fijamente

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – pregunto Renji con un ligero tartamudeo

\- yo… no lo sé – respondió Uryu nerviosamente cuando la sombra desapareció ante los ojos de ambos

Ichigo termino de subir, trato de enfocar para observar lo que fuera que hubiese en aquel lugar sin embargo le resultaba muy difícil dado que estaba completamente oscuro, únicamente se filtrara un poco de luz por una pequeña ventana en el techo, Rukia termino de subir cuando la pequeña puerta se cerró súbitamente, la pareja se colocó espalda con espalda.

Chad escucho como se azotaba la puerta del ático, corrió hasta ella para tratar de abrirla sin tener éxito, pareciera que algo la había atorado desde el otro lado, Uryu y Renji corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Chad.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto Renji impaciente

\- Ichigo y kuchiki san están atrapados ahí – respondió Chad en tono serio

\- debemos ayudarlos- exclamo Renji en tono molesto

\- Abarai san tenemos un problema – dijo Uryu con nerviosismo mientras miraba en dirección del pasillo, de los espejos comenzaban a salir sombras y se acercaban lentamente hasta ellos

Rukia estaba nerviosa, no creía en maldiciones, pero toda esa situación la estaba comenzando a perturbar, por su parte, Ichigo se sentía preocupado, no podía ver muy bien y si utilizaba su técnica terminaría destrozando la casa, una enorme sombra se posó ante ellos y golpeo al joven de cabellera naranja lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del ático.

\- Ichigo – grito Rukia preocupada, sin embargo la sombra la sujeto fuertemente del cuello y la levanto

Ichigo observo la escena, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo la mano del atacante causando que este soltara a la pequeña kuchiki, le miro el rostro, se trataba del hombre de la historia que había contado Ishida, el que había asesinado a su familia.

Rukia tomo su zanpakuto, aprovechando la distracción del hombre de la sombra lo golpeo en la cabeza con la cola de su zanpakuto realizando así el entierro, una luz enorme rodeo la mansión, las sombras que se acercaban lentamente a los jóvenes que esperaban poder ayudar a sus amigos en el ático comenzaron a desvanecerse una a una.

Finalmente las puertas del infierno aparecieron, tomaron al hombre que momentos antes había atacado a Rukia y se lo llevaron consigo, Ichigo, observo la escena sin poder creerlo, no era la primera vez que observaba la escena, sin embargo lo había impactado, aquel hombre no era un hollow, se trataba de un espectro malvado que solo buscaba hacer daño a las personas.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Rukia a su amigo de cabellera naranja

\- sí, ¿Cómo supiste que funcionaria lo que hiciste? – pregunto extrañado Ichigo ya que a él no se le había ocurrido tal acción, de hecho estaba a punto de destruir la mansión con su getsuga tenshou

\- simplemente pensé en que no es un hollow, sino un alma maligna que se arraigó al lugar – respondió la pequeña kuchiki

Renji y Uryu suspiraron con fuerza, no esperaban que las sombras salieran de los espejos, aquella situación los había dejado paralizados a ambos, sin embargo por alguna razón ya no estaba ninguna de las sombras en el lugar.

Chad tiro del cordón de la puerta del ático, bajaron las escaleras y finalmente pudieron descender la pareja de shinigamis del ático para encontrarse con sus compañeros - parece ser que terminamos por hoy – comento Rukia con diversión

\- no sé qué te parece tan divertido – le reclamo el joven de cabellera naranja

\- bueno si todo está resuelto es mejor irnos, este lugar me pone nervioso – comento el joven de cabellera roja mientras comenzaba a descender por las escaleras

Los jóvenes salieron de la mansión, ya no se sentía ningún reiatsu, habían mandado aquel hombre en la sombras al infierno y podían seguir con su festejo.

\- vamos, debo de buscar a mis hermanas – comento Ichigo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa

\- Ichigo – susurro preocupada la joven de mirada violeta

\- no te preocupes Rukia, no quiere admitir que estaba asustado también – le respondió Renji divertido de la reacción del joven de mirada avellana

\- vallamos a pedir dulces kuchiki san – les invito Uryu al par de tenientes mientras le daban alcance a Ichigo

\- pero no tenemos disfraz – comento Renji sorprendido por la invitación

\- no se preocupen, yo siempre estoy preparado – respondió Uryu con un brillo de superioridad en los ojos

Allegar a la casa de los kurosaki, Uryu saco de su auto que estaba estacionado afuera unas bolsas y se las entregó a sus amigos, Rukia saco un tierno traje de conejo, Renji uno de vampiro y para Ichigo uno de lobo. A pesar de que Ichigo trato de renegar termino utilizando el disfraz para pedir dulces junto con sus amigos.

Bueno aquí termina este one shot, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y reviews


End file.
